Fairy Lemons
by Author Max
Summary: A new series of Fairy Tail where I write lemons. Hope you enjoy! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail lemon

NaLi.

**A/N: I got bored so I wrote this first lemon. Not so sure if I will write more but I'll try. Review!**

**Lisanna's POV:**

Riding. That's what was happening. It had to be a dream, because it was too real to be true. It felt too real to be true. In front of me was my beloved Natsu Dragneel, pounding me so hard I couldn't remember my own name. Wait, no, my name is Lis...Lis...Lisanna...Lisanna...what was it? Lisanna Strauss. That's my name. My mind was going blank. The pleasure was too much. I held the mattress firmly under my hands. I was losing control. I was being turned on. I was soon loosing my mind. And I have the hottest guy in the guild, hitting me so hard, the inevitable, though expected sensation was coming. Slowly coursing through the nether regions of my body. I see the look in his face and knew that he was close to coming as well. This had to be a dream. I don't remember ever talking him into this or him talking me into this. Maybe I'll wake up and find it was just a dream and me being all naughty in my sleep. I would hope that then find Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan staring at me and Natsu then ripping his head clean off. But finding my hand where it shouldn't be would be embarrassing as well. I knew it was coming, his throbbing, gigantic stick was hitting my womb so hard I'm soon to pass out. My vision blurred. And soon, it burst. I released all my feminine juices all over his member as he released his sticky, white seed into my uterus. I tensed, my vision darkened till it blacked and collapsed to a hopefully dream Natsu.

But that hope of not having sex with Natsu ended when I woke up. I looked around and found I was in my room. I was about to move my legs so I could sit up as my hips buckled and a sweet, yet burning sensation rippled through my body and I stifled a moan about to come out of my lips. I look up to find Natsu Dragneel sleeping peacefully and adorably on my bed. We were both naked. I tried to pull his member out of my system as waves of pleasure came into me, and as soon as I got Natsu Jr out, I came full blast onto Natsu and tensed, hoping that it wouldn't wake him up. I look up to see him still snoring and let out a breath I never knew I was holding. I used my take over magic and turned into a ferret to crawl off Natsu and re-transformed into my human form. I looked around to find that it is my room, yet it was also Natsu's room. Soon memories flooded backed to me. Because, I wasn't Lisanna Strauss, I was Lisanna Dragneel. I was married with Natsu for three years. And last night was the night we lost our virginity to each other, the night we had our first time as a proper married couple, or so I would think.

Naughty thoughts crept into me thinking what would I do to Natsu while he was asleep. I smiled and started to feel aroused. Natsu must have smelled it, because he grabbed my by the waist and inserted his little junior into my nether regions and smiled.

"You wanted this again, didn't you?" he said half asleep and half wide awake. I couldn't say anything because of the pleasure. I could only nod.

**Natsu's POV:**

Something in the air woke me up. It wasn't the twelve hour old scent of sex. It wasn't the scent of my beloved in my arms. It was the fresh scent of brand new arousal coming from my beloved wife who seems to be in desperate need of pleasure from her husband. And that is what she was going to get. I grabbed her my the waist as my member was fully awake and erect within seconds, and plopped her right onto me and into her pussy.

"You wanted this again, didn't you?" I asked. I was still waking up but was fired up from the heat my love is giving me. She nodded and knew what was coming for her. I gave her the signal, and she started riding like a wild stallion. Up and down and up and down was she going. Her breast was already hard with the touch of my finger. I grabbed her left breast whole with my mouth and sucked on it madly as my hand played with her write one. She moaned with ecstasy and called my name.

"N..N..Nn...Natsu! I'm gonna cum!" she cried.

"Not yet Lisanna. I'm not ready yet. Hold on," I said in a lustful voice.

"Yes...N...Natsu-sama!" Sama? That'll go good, but I don't really like the title sama. It's not really me. But I was dragged out of that trance quickly when I felt my balls tightening. I was ready to cum. But I held on. I held for so long and so did Lisanna. She probably wanted me to cum first so she could coax her juices on my as it mixes with my seeds. No, she is coming first right now, because I couldn't hold it longer. My spare hand traveled down and found her clitoris. She gasped. Probably understanding what I meant otherwise couldn't hold it do to sheer pleasure, she came all over my balls as I hit her the second time in two days. I'm not so sure if it was a good sign, but Lisanna and I did plan for a baby. If boy, we would call him Seph, if it was a girl, we would call her Jen or Jennifer, still haven't decide the girl name yet. We had all supplies for the miracle child plus some awaiting tips from Alzack and Bisca. She collapsed on my once again. But stood up with a strange look on your face. Soon I could feel it. I don't know how, but I think we felt...nausea? I don't know. But Lisanna quickly got off me and stumbled to the restroom. She let it all out. I could feel her pain. Hear her ragged breathing and heartbeat. Then the slight pain in her stomach. She didn't need to inform me. I already knew when the pain hit. I ran to her and hugged her so tightly. And if it was like telepathy, I heard her say, _We have a child Natsu!_

And my reply was, _I wonder what would it be, boy or girl._ And she looked at me eyes wide then smiled. We then cuddled for ten minutes, then cleaned up and dressed and went to the guild to tell the exciting news.

**Ten months later...**

Feeling Lisanna's pain during her labor wasn't as I expected. I thought I could man it up like Elfman said, though I think he wants to kill me, because, my face probably looked like hell as I grab the chair so tightly it starts to burn as Elfman stares at me with raging eyes in his beast take over as Mira standing in between us cutting Elfman off. I'm not so sure why she didn't take Elfman's side and take mine. It made no sense. Probably Lisanna talked her into not killing me or killing me would possibly kill Lisanna. Suddenly the pain was gone and I was at ease. Mira and Elfman looked at me as in wondering what was happening. I told them that the baby was born and Lisanna telepathically told me it was a girl. I told Lisanna that my final choice for the name is Jennifer and she agreed. Wendy came out and told the already informed news.

"Natsu, your child is..." We didn't let her finish. Mira, Elfman in his human form and I rushed into the hospital room to find Lisanna exhausted but happy and holding my child. We gave Wendy and Edo-Grandine **(A/N: Forgot her Earthland name.) **our child's name and it was official. Lis and I were parents of Fairy Tail's future new member, Jennifer Dragneel.

The End

First Lemon. I hoped it was good. I would probably add the birth of the lemon pairing child into my lemon fanfics if I continue. That would be all up to YOU! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail lemon

NerZaJane

**A/N: This story I got from one of the reviewers to do a pairing for Natsu Erza or Mirajane. So I was like, why not do a lemon threesome? I thought of the story line, small spoilers, Natsu turns cold and get attention. Read on to find out more.**

**Normal POV:**

Ever since Lisanna died, Natsu turned cold. He would give cold stares to his guild mates not caring what they did or will do. The stare was even scary enough to make the old man to give Natsu an S-Class promotion. The stare was even scary enough that Laxus nearly died a young age. That stare was even enough to make Loke lose his girls and have them run to Natsu, which pissed Loke and Natsu off. Loke because he can't go on dates anymore and Natsu because fan girls were annoying and he didn't want unwanted attention. That dragged Erza and Mirajane to scare the girls away. Whenever Elfman would talk about being a man near Natsu, he would go to him and punch him in the face asking if he was manly enough to save Lisanna or control the beast he took over. He would then begin to tackle Elfman and beat his senses out of him only Gildarts can pull him away. Mystogan's sleep magic, Laxus's taunts and challenges, Gray's freeze, not even Erza or Mirajane could pull Natsu out. Even Happy became useless.

Since then, Mira and Erza were the only ones that can get close to Natsu without being pummeled to the ground. Since then, all of a sudden Natsu started dating the guild's two most powerful ladies. Since then, they fell in love with Natsu (and vice versa) that every night, they would have so much fun with each other.

**Erza's POV:**

Rough, that's how he pounds me. He has a blazing dick in my vag and his tongue in Mira's. Both Mira and I were lez kissing each other and moaning as our feminine parts were being pleasure. I had my hands on her breasts as she has her hand rubbing her clit. The pleasure doubled. I was close to coming but I have to hold on till Natsu comes first, no matter the circumstances. That priority was done when Natsu came into my womb as I coax his dick. His sperm was as blazing hot as his dick, I nearly wanted to scream, but that meant my pride was on the line. Mira came soon after us and she and I traded positions. This time, her turn to be amazed.

**Mira's POV:**

As always, I screamed. I always scream when Natsu jams his dick into my cunt. As always, I twitched. I always twitch when I cover Natsu's member. Erza and I traded places. I get the full course, she gets an oral. I guess Natsu just wants to taste us after every orgasm. He then moved sending a shock wave in my body and a signal that he would start. I then proceed to ride him. It was still painful, every time, like I lost my virginity all over again. It felt good. Every time I go down, my mind would go blank. I wouldn't know who I am, I wouldn't remember myself in general. Just what I am doing and must be doing. Pleasuring Natsu. I don't know how Erza does it, but every time I would cum before Natsu and he would very soon later. He doesn't mind, but I feel shameful. The demon of Fairy Tail that lost to a dick. I collapsed. Exhausted. Erza's still going. But wasn't long till she came as well.

**Natsu's POV:**

Like Erza, Mirajane came all over my junior as Erza came in my mouth soon after. Sluts. Typical sluts. But that's what I love about them. That's why I love them. They are both slutty. I could do this with any other girl from the guild. Even the new girl Lucy who Gray brought home after facing a false Gray of Fairy Tail (Bora, the kicked guy from Titan's Nose). But only Erza and Mirajane could be my girls. Erza tasted like what she eats. Strawberry cheese cake. Strange, but I didn't care. She is my girl after all. Mirajane tasted like what she eats too, sweets. Definitely my girl too. Two beautiful girls that tastes like sweet stuff. No one can touch them. No one can take them. Not even S-class wannabe Freed or the flashy blue head dude in the council Siegrain, or Jellal, whatever. I wouldn't even let poster boy touch Erza or Mira! **(Poster boy = Mystogan) **If anyone wanted my girls, they would have to go through me!

Mira was pounding me hard. She really wanted me, wanted my semen. She was never able to cum after me, and I don't mind. I gave her what she wanted and not before long, she collapsed on me. Erza came too. Then both Erza and Mira just lean on each other. They were exhausted. Hell, I was exhausted too. Truth be told. I nearly passed out. I set both of the girls gently on the bed at each of my sides. Mira on my left, Erza on my right. They were already asleep. Well, I guess they couldn't help it. I pulled the cover on us three and fell asleep too. Only to find in the morning, my two chicks were sleep grinding me. Erza with my right arm and Mira with my left leg. Hah... I love my two girlfriends.

**The End**

**Sorry this took awhile. Got caught in some mumbo jumbo over the weekend and days. Manage to finish typing this up at night. Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Lemons

Natsu x Yukino (NatKino?)

This pairing was requested by Miledman2. So I thought of the beginning of the story (thirty seconds after I read the lemon request) and I hope its good. If anyone else who wants a Fairy Tail girl in my story (NaLu too obvious save till all girls are used [Not Polchurska or however her name is spelled, Angel, Michelle {Imatatia},Bob, or Evergreen {she too weird}]) This story would be Yukino's POV only. Anyways, review and enjoy.

**Normal POV:**

Ever since Natsu, Lucy, and Happy (and whoever was in that conversation after the episode where Kagura defeats Yukino) knew that she was kicked from her guild, they let her join Fairy Tail. Ever since they were invited to the guild by Natsu, she fell in love with him. Unlike Gray the exhibitionist, Natsu noticed and unlike Gray the stripper, he too fell in love with Yukino. Causing Juvia to be jealous at Gray for not noticing her like Natsu to Yukino. Causing Lucy to fall into depression (for three seconds before starting to date Loke [I don't even know how but bare with me dudes]). Causing Lisanna to feel happy for Natsu (she is dating Freed in this story). Causing Erza to beat Natsu to pulp for hurting Lucy, making Lucy and Yukino to use Libra and Loke).

There relationship started pretty innocent, taking it slowly. When they feel they should speed it up a bit, they started being lovey dovey in public. It was not too long they decided to take it to the next level, they still waited. Waited till they won the Grand Magic Games, delayed by the future Rogue, patiently waited till all the buildings and homes were repaired, and finally decided to do it after they were married. Which was three years later. When they finally settled down, a few bottles of wine later, they were going wild in bed. Of course the alcohol had no effect on their brain cells, but made them wanting each other pretty bad. (They planned for a child too.)

**Yukino's POV:**

To be honest I would not have thought that this would feel so good. Sure it was painful in the beginning, I did scream in pain and almost made Natsu punch himself. It took me a few minutes to get adjusted to the pain with his member in my nether regions. After a few minutes, I whispered in his ear to start thrusting. He did. With his first thrust, we both moaned at the same time. The pleasure came with a very unusual burning sensation that almost made me snap **(A/N: You know like those weird feelings in your spine that you can yawn, stretch, or do anything to get rid of it you want to punch something.)** He kept thrusting and thrusting none stop. I was close to coming and I was pretty sure that he too was coming. Then he stopped.

"Beg for it Yukino," he whispers in my ear. Was it me or was he trying to test my pride? Guys aren't the only one who are prideful you know. Soon he slowly began to pull out. In last minute, I begged.

"Please Natsu. More please," I cried in his shoulders. I must have been pretty desperate for his love. Because my sex drive was screaming "BEG FOR IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He shoved his member back in hard. The ram was hard enough to scream in pain and pleasure combine. He rammed hard and every thrust my memories would fade one by one. He thrusted so much I could feel my orgasm creeping out of my uterus. Then he stopped. Pulled out but I could see the lust in his eyes. He lie me down on the bed putting his member into my mouth as he buried his face in my nether region. I'm guessing this is what the others called the sixty-nine position.

I sucked and lick. I bit and brought his member down my throat as deep as I could. He bit and licked my clitoris and thrusted his tongue into my vagina. I moaned very loudly and apparently enough to make Natsu cum in my throat as he bit my clit again making me cum in his face. He re-switched positions back to where we were originally. He slowly entered my uterus again. Soon constantly thrusting and thrusting. My mind went blank after countless of many thrusts and soon, we came together. I don't know about Natsu but I blacked out. Falling asleep peacefully in my husband's arms.

**The End**


End file.
